Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The user possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Bottomless/Boundless Strength *Cosmic/Godlike Strength *Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible Strength *Infinite/Limitless/Unlimited Strength *Meta/True/Ultimate Strength *Overwhelming Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Applications *Absolute Leap *Absolute Stamina *Enhanced Strike *Impale *Invulnerability (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) *One Hit Kill (most can't stand up to even a small amount of users strength) *Planet Destruction *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Space-Time Slicing (tearing through space and time). *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. **Type V: Being able to destroy stars and black holes with sheer strength. *''Absolute Strength'': Accomplish any previous levels feats with ease. Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Speed * Strength Embodiment * Transcendent Physiology * Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. *May not be able to affect users of Absolute Invulnerability. *Without a proper restraint in strength, the user can destroy their surroundings in the shockwaves they create. *May get bored being so strong that nothing/almost nothing in existence can stand up to them. Known Users Gallery 280px-Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness Void.gif|The Void (Marvel Comics), aka Dark Sentry, has virtually limitless strength upon reaching its full power 250px-Incredible_Hulk_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk (Marvel Comics) can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his strength. 200px-Mantra_Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body Raphael_H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) is an archangel that has godlike strength. Kratos.jpeg|Kratos (God of War series) was able to kill all Greek gods and kill the god of strength in hand to hand combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power